turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Kingdom of Versailles
If it's a kingdom, why is it ruled by a duke? Is he a sovereign duke, or is he a regent or steward or some such? Turtle Fan 18:51, 28 February 2008 (UTC) I was equally confused by that. In the book he is listed as Duke Raoul, but it is called the Kingdom of Versailles. Elefuntboy 19:25, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :Perhaps fodder for the inconsistencies page? Unless someone can think of a kingdom ruled by a duke? TR 19:31, 28 February 2008 (UTC) When Dukes are sovereign heads of state, their nations are duchies. A kingdom ruled by a duke is like a cow calling itself a horse. I suppose it's remotely possible he's got a duchy and a kingdom and chose to use the duke title, but I can't believe that even as I suggest it. As I said it's always possible that he's a regent, steward, administrator or otherwise a placeholder. But if he's the sovereign monarch, this is definitely Inconsistent. Elefunt's the point man on this story so I'd suggest we let him do the honors. Turtle Fan 20:20, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::I bought the book as a hope I could use it for summer reading for my students--but it was too broad for that--I'll look tonight and doublecheck on it when I get home. :) Elefuntboy 22:25, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :::AH is tough if you don't discover it on your own, but at least you got a pleasant read for yourself out of it. Turtle Fan 03:33, 29 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I was thinking the same thing, Turtle. At least I managed to find only *one* reference to King Charles. Sheesh. Elefuntboy 00:47, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm glad this issue was resolved. :) TR 05:33, 1 March 2008 (UTC) I'm trying to find a way to work Blaise's stuff into the main article without referring to OTL. It's not a very good fit. I'm wondering why this article exists at all, actually. If we were to move it to a section of Versailles (which is in keeping with out policy on naming country articles, ie Britain rather than United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland), we could work his stuff into the OTL introduction very easily. Turtle Fan 22:58, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :Because Versailles the commune is very different from Versailles the kingdom. TR 00:26, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe we could add Blaise's information to the OTL Intro for that page, then. ::Did this kingdom ever exist in OTL? If not, where did the flag come from? Turtle Fan 19:26, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Did not exist. Not sure where that flag came from....TR 19:41, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::The only non-existent flag that we can reliably create here is the Freedom Party flag. ::::I was thinking, in light of formatting for country names, maybe we should move this to Versailles (Kingdom). Turtle Fan 03:00, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::As long as it's distinct from Versailles the city. TR 23:08, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Having read the novel recently, I can add the following. Versailles is the name of the remnant kingdom centered on Paris. Charles is the king of that kingdom while Duke Raoul ruled the fortress city of Paris and was thought to be the power behind the throne. Looking over the various articles we have, they seem to reflect this so my comments here may now be redundant. ML4E (talk) 22:00, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I think someone eventually worked that out for us. Thanks just the same. Turtle Fan (talk) 20:31, April 17, 2014 (UTC)